Ike
Ike & Soren is a coupling that is described as "practically canon" (Tyler) in the Fire Emblem Tellius series. Ike Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of two main characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is extremely loyal to both causes and friends. Character History He trained under his father Greil to become the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Upon being hired by Princess Elincia of Crimea, he lead the Crimean Liberation Army to conquer Daein and reclaim Crimea. Three years later, he returned to Crimea just in time to rescue the kingdom from civil war before joining the Laguz Alliance in their war against Begnion. He was one of Yune's chosen warriors and, with Micaiah, helped her defeat Ashera. After this, he leaves the continent and is never seen again. Personality Ike is introduced as the eager apprentice of his father, anxious to prove himself on the battlefield. His loyalties to his friends are evident very early on in the game. Family ties are also strong, as seen when Mist is kidnapped by bandits and Ike irrationally charges into battle. After his father dies in his arms, he bottles the deep-seated grief and doesn't come to terms with his survivor's guilt until he exacts revenge on his father's murderer, The Black Knight. Ike is shown to have very little regard for the class system, trusting Elincia because of her genuine nature rather than her possible status and standing up to such important people as Empress Sanaki. He also has no desire to hold a title himself, as he discards his Lord title after the Crimean Liberation. He despises racism and feels a kinship with beast tribe laguz - which is ironic, as he was born in Gallia. Ike is virtually unchanged in the three years between FE9 and FE10 - personality-wise, at least. He remains a steadfast and loyal hero who fights more than anything else because his friends need him. The addition to his personality comes at the end of FE10, where he seems to develop wanderlust. Soren Soren is Ike's right-hand man throughout Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is Ike's best friend, trusted adviser, and brilliant tactician. He gains the respect of many, both common and noble, for his strategic prowess. Character History Soren was abandoned by his true parents at birth. He was raised by an old woman with some sort of obligation to raise him. When he was very young, an old sage took him off the woman's hands with the intention of teaching him great magic. Both the old woman and the sage were verbally abusive and very neglectful. They didn't even teach Soren to speak. After the old sage died, Soren stumbled around Gallia in search of food, but he was turned away by beorc and laguz alike. One morning, Ike happened upon him in the forests of Gallia and brought him food. Ike's family became something of a foster family for Soren, and Ike earned his undying loyalty. When Ike started training to join the Greil Mercenaries, Soren left for Melior to study magic. He wanted to become a strong enough mage to aid Ike in battle. When Crimea was invaded by Daein, he escaped Melior and brought the news to the Greil Mercenaries. After that, he stayed by Ike's side as his adviser and tactician, regardless of his feelings towards their cause. Personality Soren is anti-social by nature, keeping a strictly-business relationship with most characters in the games. The only people he has any personal conversations with are Ike and Stefan. Throughout the support conversations during the Crimean Liberation War, Soren eventually confesses to Ike that he is Branded and unworthy of his friendship, to which Ike whole-heartedly disagrees. In his support conversations with Stefan, he threatens the swordsman should he ever breathe a word of the circumstances of his birth, and Stefan attempts to convince him that he should at least tell Ike. Soren is dutiful and loyal only to Ike, being cold and blunt to everyone else. His bluntness sometimes comes across as cruel and rude, causing the other characters to lash out at him for his tactlessness. He does gain respect, however, as a brilliant strategist. Coupling Support The first glimpse we see of Ike and Soren's relationship comes when Soren arrives at the Greil Mercenaries' fort from Melior. Ike abandons his training to go and welcome Soren back. Ike's arrival into the scene is the first time the player gets to see Soren smile. While most of the support for their relationship is unlocked in their support conversations, more can be seen without them. For example, if either character dies, the other becomes drastically distraught - more than they do for any other character, we perceive. Their supports reveal still more about their relationship. In their C level support, it is revealed just how much they know each other, with Soren pointing out Ike's little quirks and Ike jabbing at him for being "a big softie." Their B level support involves mostly Soren avoiding Ike because he is conflicted about his Branded status, and their A level support is where Soren confesses and Ike assures him that he will never leave his side. Arguably the best support of all, if Ike and Soren achieve A level support in Path of Radiance and the information is loaded into one's Radiant Dawn game, they will leave the continent of Tellius together rather than Ike going by himself. Game Quotes *Death Quotes *Support Level C *Support Level B *Support Level A Fan Fiction These are fan fiction pieces recommended by various users. The hearts at the end indicate the recommending user's rating. Recommended by Gwen *'Delirium', by quickand2thepointless. (Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Rated K+) "Ike shares his heart in the midst of a raging fever, but will he remember in the morning?" *'Weddings', by quickand2thepointless. (Romance/Humor, Rated T) "COMPLETE! AU/Modern. Ike and Soren attend several post-war weddings and learn first hand the meanings of love, commitment, and desire. IkexSoren mainly, other couples also featured in the background." *'The Dating Game', by quickand2thepointless. (Romance/Humor, Rated K+) "Modern AU. Ranulf, forever a thorn in Soren's side, gives Ike a dating simulation game with a character resembling Soren. Extreme fluffiness ensues." *'Learning to Love', by quickand2thepointless. (Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Rated K+) "Ike gets a lesson in the many emotions that come along with discovering feelings for a certain special someone." *'Trusting Your Commander', by Kouun. (Romance, Rated X) *'A Well Deserved Lesson', by moontyger. (Romance, Rated X) *'Yaoi Emblem: Path of Raunchiness', by FlamingDoritos. (Romance/Humor, Rated M) "Path of Radiance. Follow the Greil Mercenaries as they fight to get their country back. And to get laid. IkexSoren, OscarxKieran, ShinonxGatrie, SothexTormod, etc. All your favorites in one easy package. COMPLETE but being revamped, so check it out again!" *'By the Light of the Moon', by WriteByMoonlight. (Romance, Rated T) "A collection of short, fluffy fanfics about the first time 5 different pairings confessed their love." *'The First Kiss is the Sweetest', by Bishop Sasarai. (Romance, Rated K+) "IkeSoren flufffic, really it's just a oneshot with no plot. Rating for slight language and shounen ai" *'Forever With You', by Oniegiri. (Angst/Romance, Rated M) "Who knew that the truth of Soren's origins would send all of Tellius into chaos? IkexSoren Rated M for multiple lemon. BEWARE of crack slashing and Micaiah bashing." *'Layers', by in rain. (Romance, Rated M) "He wanted to see, wanted to watch those thick layers fall from his body, slowly and deliberately, wanted to be able to press those moments into his memory as clearly as possible." *'Pretty Much Everything Here' + Fan Art File:Ike&Soren01.jpg File:Ike&Soren02.jpg File:Ike&Soren03.jpg File:Ike&Soren04.png File:Ike&Soren05.jpg File:Ike&Soren06.jpg File:Ike&Soren07.jpg|by beanclam of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren08.jpg File:Ike&Soren09.jpg|by keiiiii of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren10.png|by KaoriNeco File:Ike&Soren11.jpg|by keiiiii of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren12.jpg|by elf-chuchu of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren13.jpg|by Serain File:Ike&Soren14.png|by hungary san of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren15.jpg File:Ike&Soren16.jpg|by beanclam of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren17.jpg|by Aarin chan File:Ike&Soren18.jpg|by beanclam of deviantArt File:Ike&Soren19.jpg|by ShaoranKun File:Ike&Soren20.jpg|by autumn sacura File:Ike&Soren21.jpg File:Ike&Soren22.png File:Ike&Soren23.jpg File:Ike&Soren24.jpg|by Kinzoku Wolf File:Ike&Soren25.jpg|by jiki029 File:Ike&Soren26.jpg File:Ike&Soren27.jpg File:Ike&Soren28.png|by professor tammi File:Ike&Soren29.jpg|from tellius.tumblr.com File:Ike&Soren30.jpg|by Rubi chan File:Ike&Soren31.png|by KaoriNeco File:Ike&Soren32.jpg File:Ike&Soren34.jpg File:Ike&Soren35.jpg|by Meibatsu File:Ike&Soren36.png|by Falling4STARS File:Ike&Soren37.png|by Lucille Winged File:Ike&Soren38.png|by Ruthea File:Ike&Soren39.png File:Ike&Soren40.jpg File:Ike&Soren41.png